


bar fights and confessions

by halloweensocks



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweensocks/pseuds/halloweensocks
Summary: the team (excluding hotch, rossi and penelope) go out to the club for a relaxing end to the week. except it ended up in a bar fight.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 61





	bar fights and confessions

it was a friday night. friday nights meant you spent your time with the team. 

so there you were, in your pencil skirt and blazer wrapped around your shoulders, sitting practically on emily’s lap as you downed shot after shot.

today though was different. somehow, derek had convinced spencer to come along. 

something about going to see a french film with him in exchange for his time at the bar.

anyways, you were listening to emily tell a wild story from college, but your eyes kept drifting to the uncomfortable figure next to you. well technically next to emily, but you were in em’s lap so it counted. 

spencer was tapping his fingers against the glass in a rhythmic pattern.

you peered into his glass and noticed a dark liquid. 

“what kind of liquor is that? brandy?” you asked him and his head shot up to look at you.

“uh no, it’s coke.” he looked back down at the ice swirling around.

“coca cola? you don’t drink?” you cocked your head, staring at the ice swirling. 

“no, i don’t. i’d like to get home sober.” he watched you, and you watched him watch you. 

“see something you like, doctor?” you teased, grabbing your glass before downing the vodka inside. 

you made a sour face but then put it down with a quiet tinkle. 

“gotta put the pinkie out as you put it down so it doesn’t make so much noise. saw that on tv once.” you adjusted yourself so you were facing reid now, both your legs on top of reid’s thighs. 

his face remained neutral but you could’ve sworn his eyes glanced down quickly. 

“sir your thighs are very thick. how’d you do it? i’m quite jealous.” you moved your leg and pinched his left thigh and he suddenly pushed you off.

you jerked into emily and then frowned at reid. she stared at you oddly and then looked away. 

“hey that wasn’t so nice.” you stuck out your tongue and went to go drink from your glass, but it was empty. “i’m gonna go get another drink em, i’ll be back.”

she nodded and you grabbed your phone. 

but in order to go get a drink, you had to pass reid. 

and you sure as hell weren’t going to ask him to move. 

so, like the smart person you are, you slid across his lap.

“thanks reid.” you muttered as you walked to the bar.

“hi, uh, three shots of tequila for me.” you shrugged. 

would you be hungover tomorrow? hell yeah.

did you care? nope.

the bartender came back and you dug in your pockets for your card.

“shit. i’ll be right back, promise!” you went to turn around but the bartender shook his head.

“already paid for. guy over there said that if the pretty (h/c) woman from table 5 came over and got any drinks they were on him.” he shrugged and walked away, and your eyes wandered to this mystery guy that the bartender pointed to.

he wasn’t sitting too far. so you carried your shots back to the table, holding up a finger at him to let him know you’ll be there in a minute. 

“don’t touch my shit. someone just paid for my drinks and i’ve gotta go say thanks.” you winked, and placed your drinks in front of reid because you knew he wouldn’t drink them.

“woo, baby girl gettin’ herself some lovin’ tonight!” derek wooped and you laughed.

“hopefully.” you winked again. 

spencer moved the shots to the middle of the table aggressively, and the vodka sloshed, spilling.

“hey you spilled my drinks! what’s your problem?” you pushed his shoulder jokingly and his eyes stared into your soul.

“you shouldn’t take drinks from strangers, you’re an fbi agent, you know this.” his hands knotted together, he was clearly frustrated.

he clearly saw you get the drinks straight from the bartender, so he was just being bitchy. 

“who pissed in your cheerios? did i do something? was it the sliding across your lap? i’m sorry for whatever it was.” you apologized for no reason, you didn’t even know what was wrong with him.

“if it means that much to you i’ll buy you another drink.” his eyes softened and you smiled. 

“see you at work on monday. if it doesn’t work out, i’ll be expecting my drink in approximately 10 minutes, doctor.” you winked and headed over to the guy. 

you felt a pair of eyes follow you, and you knew if you turned around it would be jj keeping an eye on you. or it could be spence. but you doubted it. 

jj was the designated driver after all, with her having to go home to her kids and husband. 

you walked over to the mystery man and he waved, taking a sip out of a glass cup. 

“hey.” you said, sitting down on the bar seat across from him. 

“hi!” he was enthusiastic. was probably the bourbon he was holding in his hand.

lightweight.

“i’m (y/n). thanks for the drinks. my inner alcoholic really appreciates it. tomorrow morning me doesn’t though.” you laughed.

“michael.” he nodded. “you here for the show?” he laughed, pointing at the drunk college students stumbling on the dance floor. 

michael looked to be about 27, two years older than you were. he had light brown hair, tan skin, and was a little chunky, but that was attractive to you. 

“no actually, i’m here with my work team. we like to unwind a bit after work. but the show is just an added bonus.” you winked.

“oh you’re with the oddly dressed people at table 5?” he raised a brow.

well yeah. you just came back from the federal bureau of investigation, for god’s sake. of course you were dressed all professionally.

“you knew i was sitting at table 5! how rude! i am not that weirdly dressed.” you huffed, self-consciously looking down at your blazer-pencil skirt combo. 

“oh yes you are. you and your friends are extremely weirdly dressed.” he chuckled.

“so what do you do for work?” you asked, trying to keep the conversation moving, you didn’t wanna keep talking about your team. 

you found yourself genuinely attracted to this man, and it wasn’t just the liquor in your system. you noticed a keycard attached to his hip.

“oh i’m a software engineer. nothing fancy, just for websites and the occasional game. you?”

“fbi. don’t worry i’m not gonna arrest you, or like interrogate you. actually that’s a great idea. i should ask hotch if i can do citizen’s arrest.” you laughed loudly and he smiled.

“how drunk are you? sorry for being so open, i’m just really really attracted to you. and i don’t wanna take you home and have you wake up thinking i took advantage of you. consent is important.” he rambled, and it reminded you of reid. you shook him out of your head and nodded.

“enough to say yes. and enough to know that my friends will be having those three shots you bought me, if you don’t mind.” you hopped off the bar stool. 

“okay good. don’t want miss fbi agent’s friends coming to citizen’s arrest me.” the both of you laughed. 

“emily? no. derek? probably.” you whipped out your phone to send a quick text to emily, telling her that you “found a nice guy, and you were spending the night ;). u can have my shots, split them with derek.” you ended the text with a heart emoji. 

you and michael made idle chatter, laughing at the college students as you weaved through the crowded club towards the door. before you’d set foot outside the club, a hand grabbed your wrist, and you jumped, turning around to see who it was. 

“spencer?” you looked at him quizzically. 

why the hell would spencer be trying to stop you from leaving? 

“where are you going?” his grip on your wrist remained firm, and he stared at you.

“i’m going with michael.” you tried to yank your wrist away from him and it didn’t work.

“michael? oh so you’re on first name basis with a man you just met?” his grip tightened even more than it already was and you winced.

“oh woah, i’m sorry man i didn’t know she had a boyfriend. she didn’t tell me that!” michael tried to defuse the situation.

“butt out of this, michael.” spencer spit his name out like it was poison.

“i don’t. and get off of me you’re hurting me.” you seethed and he looked shocked, letting go of your hand. “what is your problem spencer?” 

“you work for the fbi. you’ve known this guy for 20 minutes and you’re already ready to leave with him. plus you’re half drunk!” he glared at michael.

“yeah i work for the fbi. so i know the dangers. i also know how to protect myself. and i am not drunk. i drink often enough to know that a glass of vodka and a shot isn’t going to do anything to me.”

“let’s go. i’m taking you home.” he went to grab your wrist again and you pulled back, stumbling into michael.

“no, i’m going. i’ll see you at work on monday, spencer.” you went to turn around and he grabbed your wrist again.

“spencer let go of me!” you pulled and he let go, but he stepped a few steps up so he was close to you.

“hey dude, you’re not dating, and you’re not her brother. she clearly doesn’t want to go with you. she doesn’t even like you. she wanted you to let her go. just go, dude.” michael stepped in between you and spencer and you stepped back, not wanting to get in the middle. 

the tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. 

and then spencer made the dumbest decision of his life.

you could’ve sworn you heard michael’s nose break as soon as spencer’s fist collided.

you stepped back, scared to get in the mix.

jj and derek rushed over to the door, with a stumbling emily behind them. 

spencer and michael were literally fist fighting. and spencer was winning.

emily leaned on you as you moved from the side, and jj and derek attempted to break up the fight.

after about two minutes of pure fighting, derek was able to force both spencer and michael out the door. 

you were all kicked out of the club of course.

derek moved spencer to the backseat of jj’s car, and jj got michael a cab home. derek carpooled with michael and he also went home.

jj dropped you and spencer off at spence’s place because “you had issues to sort out.”

you stood in front of spencer, fuming. he was sitting on his couch, holding a ice pack to his eye. 

emily was probably home already, or she was sleeping at jj’s. 

“are you fucking kidding me?” you motioned for him to move over, and he complied, sliding over so you could sit.

“i’m sorry.” he mumbled, playing with his fingers nervously.

“first of all, you ruined any possibility i had with michael. second of all, you got yourself a black eye. third of all, you got us all kicked out.” you rambled on, clearly infuriated and he could tell.

he stayed silent.

“i’m sorry.” he said it again, louder.

you sighed and adjusted yourself so you were facing him.

“what happened? why have you been acting weird all night?” 

“no reason.” he sighed and looked out the window.

“spence, look at me.” your voice softened. 

he stiffened at the nickname, but he looked at you.

“talk to me. what’s wrong?” you placed a hand on his arm.

“you reek of alcohol.” he scrunched up his face and you hit his shoulder, laughing.

“i’m trying to be serious! why’d you hit him?”

he lifted a bruised hand up to your cheek and sighed.

“i guess, i guess i hit him because i’m an arrogant asshole who can never admit when he’s wrong.” he sighed, dropping his hand.

you snorted and he looked at you curiously.

“you’re damn right about that.” you were still laughing and he ended up joining you in laughter.

the two of you sat in silence for a while, heads leaning back on the cushions. 

“i was jealous.” he finally spoke, his voice wavering.

“about what?” you picked your head up and looked at him.

“you’re so clueless.” he chuckled and sat up, placing his hands on your cheeks and leaning in.

“can i kiss you?” he whispered.

“i thought i reeked of alcohol.” you giggled and he rolled his eyes.

he stayed there, holding your cheeks in his hands.

“yes spencer, you can kiss me.”

the kiss was sweet and he tasted like a mix of mint and the alcohol from you.

after a few seconds he pulled away and he rubbed his thumbs up and down your cheeks.

“so you fought a random guy you didn’t know because you were jealous?” you spoke after a while and he sucked his teeth.

“really dumb decision if you ask me. you’re lucky you didn’t get arrested. wait till hotch hears about this!” you laughed and stood up. 

he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you back down.

“i nearly got arrested for you, i’m not going to let you go that easily.” he whispered. 

you sighed and flipped yourself around, burying your head in his neck. 

he smelled like sweat and caramel.

“spencer reid, you’re an idiot.” you murmured.

“i know.”


End file.
